Tears of Blood
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: This can also be under Drama and Romance I guess. It's Mimato and in Mimi's P.O.V. It's rated PG 13 for the violence and blood. But I guess it's not that bad. Not too bad at least. This is WICKED depressing because I've got some messed up ideas. Well anyw


Tears Of Blood  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I couldn't see anything,  
As tears blurred my view.  
This is all my fault,  
How could I not have knew!  
  
I could've stopped him from all this,  
But I was too blinded by selfishness.  
I couldn't see his pain or hurt,  
Nor his darkened loneliness.  
  
It was obvious he was calling for help,  
But I didn't come to the rescue.  
I'm sorry that I let you go,  
That I let go of the heart in you.  
  
I remembered what you said to me,  
A day or two before,  
You told me that you don't want to see me,  
Or deal with me anymore.  
  
I covered my eyes and ran and ran,  
Just leaving you there alone.  
I left you for the devil to take,  
When you needed me the most.  
  
You couldn't look at me in the eyes,  
And say you don't love me.  
That's because it's not true.  
You knew we were meant to be.  
  
When I went back to find him,  
I didn't know what to say.  
For your soul was almost taken,  
Your life almost away.  
  
I tried to hold back my tears,  
As blood flowed from your cuts.  
I ran towards you and held you close.  
Without you I went nuts.  
  
I held a knife and flung it,  
Trying to hit the murderers.  
They had pointy knives in their hands,  
Even sharper than the butchers'  
  
They held me by my chestnut hair,  
And put a knife on my neck.  
Then they threw me on the floor,  
And threatened me to undress.  
  
It was then when I cried outloud,  
When they began to snicker like a rat.  
But then a shout came from behind us.  
We were surprised when we saw Matt.  
  
He was holding his stomach,   
His cut still bleeding bad.   
Tears ran down my face,  
As I reflected the times we had.  
  
The two were about to move towards him,  
But I bit one with all my might.  
His arm turned red as blood flowed out,  
It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
He turned around angrily   
And looked me in the eye.  
He held up his knive and stabbed my foot,  
And I let out a painful cry.  
  
He held up his weapon again,  
Prepared for his second strike.  
I closed my eyes as he began his attack.  
Something just wasn't right...  
  
It's been seconds since I closed my eyes,  
And I still couldn't feel the pain.  
Then I felt wetness all over me,  
And I assumed it was rain....  
  
But when I opened my eyes,  
I found pain worse than a million stabs.  
Matt was on top of me, covering me  
And the point of the knife shown through his abs.  
  
Then I realized what had happened,  
How Matt protected me with himself  
I knew than that he loved me for me and my heart,  
Not my looks, my brains, or my wealth...  
  
I began crying, and chanting no  
But all he did was beamed at me,  
Tears spilled out like flowing streams,  
Making everything hard to see.  
  
His last words were words of heaven,  
Of angels and of dreams.  
Not even the darkest devils of hell.  
Could spoil the pureness it seems.  
  
"I love you, Mimi" was all he said.  
Then he began his deep sleep as he closed his eyes.  
I knew he meant it this time.  
"I love you too, Matt" I said in between cries.  
  
I touched his gentle lips one more time.  
But the feeling was ice cold.  
There was no more love or life,  
There was no heart of gold.  
  
I heard loud police cars   
And the murderers' shouts to run.  
I just sat there and stared at him,  
Looking at what they've done.  
  
They've torn my love from me,  
They've caused my greatest pain.  
Even the Gods above pitied us,  
And cried the tears of rain.  
  
The rain cleaned Matt's body,  
From anger, blood, and hate.  
This helped him to try to let go,  
And fly towards the heavenly gate.  
  
I sat up nights just thinking,  
Of how Matt has risked his life.  
And of how perfect and great it would be  
If I became his wife.  
  
I used to have many dreams,  
And I used to have many hopes.  
But when he went they washed away,  
But without water or soap.  
  
For nights, I've been up soaking my pillow.  
Just thinking of him and I.  
I didn't talk to anyone,  
All I did was cry.  
  
I couldn't see anything,  
As tears blurred my view.  
This is all my fault,  
How could I not have knew!  
  
I could've stopped him from all this,  
But I was too blinded by selfishness.  
I couldn't see his pain or hurt,  
Nor his darkened loneliness...  
  
The thoughts of you made me shiver,  
And shudder and laugh too,  
I realized that whenever you're close,  
There's not one moment I feel blue.  
  
I thought that I'd never run out of tears.  
For eternity I would cry.  
But the truth is I DID run out of tears,  
And no tears were left from my eyes.  
  
Then I felt dampness again,  
But these tears felt much to thick.  
And the taste wasn't salty at all.  
And I thought my mind was playing tricks.  
  
But then I looked at my white pillow,  
And found out it was true,  
That I was shedding tears of blood,  
And I'd do it just for you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
